Phantom Thief 1412
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: well, its obvious its a kaito kid story involved with my originaal character. ;P I couldn't figure out a summary so if you wanna read then go on ahead.


_**Phantom Thief 1412**_

_Story by Aya Kaida_

_Original characters belong to the creator of Detective Conan/Case Closed- Gosho Aoyama _

A Kaito Kid Love Story

Kuroba Kaito

By: Aya Kaida

_**Phantom Thief 1412**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Meeting**_

_As the sun hid itself behind the horizon, the full moon rose up and shone brightly its scène tic nighttime beauty. The cops swarmed Touko Tower like bees from above in helicopters and from below in cars and trucks. Another Kaito 1412 heist has begun. A swarm of fans surrounded the tower awaiting the famous phantom thief to arrive. A young woman awaited the phantom from on top of the tower with her friend Sonoko. She had long black hair__that reach to her upper waist, a long bang covering the right eye and she has teal blue eyes and wears black rectangular glasses. She has a milk chocolately caramel colored skin. Her body type is very shapely and an average size of breasts. She wore her school's female uniform, which were a blue skirt, white blouse, green tie, blue jacket, long white socks and brown dress shoes. She leaned on the edge of the railing, with her arms crossed._

_She took a deep sigh._

"_Sonoko, why did you drag me here? I doubt you will ever meet this mysterious thief. It's impossible. This is just a waist of time."_

"_Thanks for crushing my dreams of finding true love Aya."_

"_What true love? You say that about every gorgeous guy you see."_

"_Whatever."_

_Sonoko went back in her search for the thief._

_Aya went back to her iPod and headphones._

_Aya's music was cut off due to someone saying "Ladies and Gentlemen!" She glanced up at the sky to see no other than the thief himself floating in midair. She widened her eyes._

"_No way! How is he doing that? He's defying the laws of gravity."_

_Sonoko squealed._

"_He's a magician!"_

_Aya climbed up onto the railing so that she could get a closer look at the thief._

"_There are no strings or anything!" How is this guy…?"_

_The thief's entire fans started to scream._

_Aya gazed at the thief in awe._

"_There has to be some kind of trick to it." Aya thought._

"_Isn't he amazing?" Sonoko asked her best friend._

"_No human or even a magician can float in the air like that without something holding him up." Aya thought again._

_The thief started to walk forward towards the Russian Blue. A jewel owned by the Suzuki Corporation. It is an exquisite blue jewel made of one hundred karat of blue gems attached to a pure golden lace. The Russian Blue is a gorgeous and very rare jewel that only owned by the Suzuki's._

_Aya watched him, trying to figure out his trick. Before the thief could grab the jewel, helicopters surrounded him and the top of Touto Tower. The rapid wind from the helicopter's propellers knocked Aya off from the tower._

_The whole crowd gasps and screamed. Sonoko, Ran and Conan yelled "Aya!" fearfully. Aya tightly closed her eyes, tears trickling down from her eyes, expecting impact to the concrete. Aya slowly opened her teal blue eyes to notice she was in the warm arms of the phantom thief. She gasped as she gazed into the blue eyes of the thief. Aya glanced down to see she was at least one hundred feet from the ground. Her heart pounded rapidly. She gazed back at the thief as he gazed at her and smiled. Aya's cheeks were a deep red. Her arms embraced his neck lightly._

"_You should be more careful next time, young lady."_

"_His voice is calm and soothing." Aya thought._

"_His smile is charming." She thought again._

"_Thank you Mr. Phantom Thief."_

"_Call me Kaito Kid."_

"_I'm Aya Kaida."_

"_What a beautiful name, Aya. It fits you perfectly."_

_The crowd clasped their hands together, applauding Kid on his heroic deed. Aya found herself on her feet, safe on the ground being embraced by Ran and Conan._

"_Are you alright?" Ran asked worriedly._

_Aya nodded gratefully._

"_That's good to hear." Conan said._

_He then noticed a familiar object around Aya's neck. Conan widened his eyes. So did Ran._

_Aya stared at Ran and Conan confusingly._

"_What?" She asked them._

_Conan pointed to her neck._

_Aya felt her chest and quickly glanced down. She also widened her eyes._

"_It's the Russian Blue!" She yelled._

"_But how did this get around my neck?" She asked quietly._

_She glanced up at the sky and gazed at Kid as he flew away on his glider._

"_Kaito Kid…" She mumbled._

_Aya then felt behind her right ear to notice she had a rose there._

"_What in the world?"_

_She grabbed the rose by its stem and stared at it. She noticed there was a note attached to it._

_It read:_

_Under the moon lit night_

_A kid thief and a beautiful maiden_

_Shall meet once again._

_ Kaito Kid_

_Aya's cheeks heated up as she finished reading the note._

"_Does he mean me?" She thought._

_Ran and Conan noticed Aya was blushing. Their lips curved into a smirk. They snatched the note from both of Aya's hands and read it._

"_You guys! Give it back!"_

"_Somebody likes Aya." Ran spoke out._

"_Nuh uh!" Aya yelled embarrassed._

_Aya pouted and turned her head._

_Ran and Conan sung "Aya and Kaito sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

_Aya balled up her fists in anger and started chasing them around._

"_Shut up! Get back here! I promise I won't hurt you!"_

_Ran and Conan laughed at Aya as they ran from her._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Move**_

_At Teitan High school…_

"_WHAT?!!!!!" Sonoko yelled._

_Aya plugged in her ears with both of her index fingers._

"_What do you mean you are moving away Aya?" Ran asked calmly._

"_Yeah, my parents are making move."_

"_When?"_

"_Now, I only came here to say goodbye to you guys."_

_Ran and Sonoko embraced Aya in a friendly hug._

"_We'll miss you Aya." Ran said._

"_I will too. I will always love you and remember you guys. I'll mail you guys my address. Write me everyday, okay?"_

_Ran and Sonoko nodded._

"_Too bad Shinichi isn't here. He would've wanted to say goodbye to Aya also." Sonoko said._

_Ran nodded to her statement._

_Aya smiled at Ran and Sonoko, waved goodbye and left._

_She arrived at Detective Mouri's Agency. As she knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Conan. She walked inside._

"_Conan, why aren't you at school?"_

"_Because I'm really high schooler in a third graders body." Shinichi thought._

"_My school went on a field trip today." Conan said._

"_I'm sorry you weren't able to go."_

_Conan shook his head._

"_It's okay. At least I get to stay and hang out with Kogoro today." Conan yelled excitedly._

"_Actually, he's pretty boring. All he does is drink alcohol and watch Yoko Okino re-runs on t.v." Shinichi thought._

"_Why are you her Aya? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Conan asked curiously._

"_Talking about me…" Shinichi thought._

"_I came here to say goodbye."_

"_What?"_

"_It turns out I'm moving away."_

"_What?!" Shinichi thought._

"_Why?"_

"_My parents."_

"_But we have so much fun together!"_

"_I know Conan. I'm really sad about it."_

_Aya embraced Conan in a friendly hug._

"_I will always remember and love you Conan."_

_Aya gave him a sheet of paper._

"_Make sure you call me everyday okay?"_

_Conan nodded._

"_Make sure you tell Shinichi too. He's a big baby when it comes to his friends leaving."_

"_Thanks a lot Aya." Shinichi thought._

_Aya lightly kissed Conan's right cheek. His cheeks heated up after that as he grazed it._

"_Aww, you so kawaii Conan!!" Aya smiled at him._

_She walked over to Kogoro and shook him. He stirred until he finally woke up._

"_Aya, what do I owe this lovely visit?"_

"_I came here to say goodbye. I'm moving away to another school district."_

"_I'm sorry Aya." He told her._

"_I wanted to thank you for your hospitality for the time's I've been over your residence." Aya told him bowing._

"_Anything for my daughter's best childhood friend."_

_Aya lightly kissed his left cheek._

"_I appreciate it."_

_Aya waved goodbye at Conan one more time and walked out._

_Conan waved back and sighed._

"_Goodbye Aya." He said quietly._

_Aya gazed at her new school in awe. She slowly walked inside. She took a deep breath before sliding her classroom door open. The whole class stared at her along with the teacher. She caught the attention from a certain young man. He had spiky brown hair, ocean blue eyes and peach colored skin. He wore the males' acquired uniform, which were black slacks, white collared shirt and a black jacket. Aya's cheeks heated up._

"_I've seen her before somewhere, but where? Whoever she is, she is beautiful." The young man thought._

"_Ohayo! Watashi wa Kaida Aya desu." Aya said bowing._

_The young man gasped._

"_Aya Kaida!" He thought._

"_I have met her before. She is the girl I rescued from falling off of Touto Tower the other night." He thought again._

"_Ohayo!" The class greeted._

_Aya slowly sat in the desk behind the young man. His heart pounded rapidly._

"_If Kaito Kid can do it, then so can Kaito Kuroba." He thought._

_He turned around to meet Aya's gaze._

"_You look familiar." She told him._

"_Konichiwa, I'm Kaito Kuroba." He held out his hand._

_Aya shook it._

"_Nice to meet you, Kaito."_

_Aya smiled at him._

_Kaito smiled back._

"_What a cute smile she has." He thought._

"_Those ocean blue colored eyes, the charming smile. Where have I seen them before?" Aya thought._

_Kaito glanced down at her bag. He noticed a familiar object sewn onto it._

"_That's the card Kaito Kid gave her the other night." He thought._

_He glanced up at her._

"_I see you are a fan of Kaito Kid."_

_Aya nodded._

"_He saved my life the other night,"_

_Kaito smiled at her._

"_What does the card say?"_

"Under the moon lit night, a kid thief and a beautiful maiden shall meet once again Kaito Kid."

"_Wow, you have an admirer."_

"_I would love to meet him again one day."_

_Aya's cheeks heated up after she said that. She pouted and turned her head the other _

_way._

"_Not because of what you think, Kuroba-san."_

"_I'm just in his debt is all."_

_Kaito's face inflated as he tried to hold in his laughter. A laugh slipped out from his lips. Aya glared at him._

"_What are you laughing about?!" Aya yelled quietly at him._

"_Your stubbornness. You are so in love with Kaito Kid." Kaito whispered to Aya._

"_Am not!" She whispered back._

"_You can't prove it."_

"_I know the guy personally. I can have him meet you again."_

_Aya's head perked up._

"_Really?!"_

_Kaito laughed quietly._

"_See? You are in love with Kaito Kid."_

"_I can't blame you though. He's sly, cunning, intelligent, handsome, and very charming."_

"_If I was a girl, I would totally fall for him." Kaito's smile curved into a mischievous smirk._

_Aya balled up her fists in anger. She grabbed and pinched Kaito's left cheek. He yelped in pain._

"_Ow! Ow! Ow!"_

"_hat I oo? he eek is a ensitive rea." Kaito mumbled._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you please repeat that?"_

"_hen et o of y eek." Kaito mumbled again._

_Aya let his cheek go and smiled widely at his swollen face._

"_I said, what I do? The cheek is a sensitive area." Kaito told her while rubbing his left cheek._

_It was red, throbbing and swollen. Aya laughed quietly at him. Kaito pouted._

"_That was uncalled for."_

_Aya slightly laughed again._

"_You should know, I will always win Kuroba-san."_

"_Yeah whatever."_

_Aya chuckled._

_The sun set itself behind the horizon, making the sky a multiple of colors of red, orange, and yellow. This was indicating that it was the evening time. Aya stretched out her arms as she finished all of her classes for the day._

"_Yes, school is over for the day. I get to rest and watch t.v."_

_Kaito walked over to her._

"_Hey, do you mind if I walk you home?"_

_Aya's lips curved into a teasingly smirk._

"_Are you put the moves on me?" She asked._

_Kaito's cheeks heated. He embraced his arms behind the top of his head. He turned his head the other way._

"_You wish. It's just a kindly gesture from me."_

_Aya slightly laughed._

"_Okay, I won't mind letting you walk me home."_

_Aya still smiled teasingly. Kaito huffed._

_Aya slid open her homeroom class door, the next day. She sat behind her friend Kaito. She noticed he was reading the newspaper. It was titled "Mysterious Phantom Thief Heist left The Police Baffled" Kaito laughed._

"_Mysterious Phantom Thief Kaito Kid strikes again!"_

**This famous but mysterious thief sent out a warning letter to the Suzuki's threatening to steal their precious Russian Blue jewel, which was passed down in their family by every generation. But things took a wrong turn when a young high school girl fell off Touto Tower due the rapid speed of propellers of the helicopters surrounding the thief. To the police's surprise, the mysterious phantom thief rescued the young girl from falling to her death, leaving the police baffled. To also see the Russian Blue around her neck and the Thief flying off on his glider into the full moon into the sky. Is Kaito Kid really a criminal mastermind or is he just an ordinary magician with a taste of fascinating jewels and a soft spot for cute high school girls**_? Kaito said while reading the newspaper._

_Aya's cheeks heated up._

"_I've never been talked about in the newspaper before." She thought._

"_This girl was lucky or she would've died." Kaito said while watching Aya from the corner of his eyes._

_Aya nodded._

"_This girl must've been very foolish and clumsy to fall off of a tower." Kaito still watched Aya from the corner of his eyes. He laughed quietly while holding his stomach. A vein popped in Aya's left head and throbbed. She smacked Kaito on top of his head. A large bump grew on the spot Aya hit him in. It started to throb. Kaito rubbed it and glared at the culprit that hit him._

"_What the hake was that for?!" He asked angrily._

_Aya balled up her fists._

"_The young girl, who fell off the roof, was me." She mumbled angrily._

_Kaito laughed even more._

"_That's even funnier!"_

_Aya smacked him on the head again._

_Kaito rubbed his head again._

"_What a violent temper you have, Aya."_

_She smacked him on the head again._

"_Stop making teasing remarks."_

_Kaito pouted._

"_Joy killer."_

_Aya smacked him once more._

"_Ow woman!"_

_Kaito rubbed his head which now had four huge throbbing bumps. A young girl laughed at her friend Kaito. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and wore the female school uniform, which was a blue mini skirt, white blouse with a blue and white collar, long white socks and brown dress shoes. Kaito glared at that girl._

"_Shut it Aoko." He mumbled angrily at her._

"_You got what you deserve, Kaito." She told him still laughing._

_Aya smiled warmly._

_Aoko walked over to Aya._

"_So, you're the girl who fell off the roof?" She asked her._

_Aya nodded._

"_I really thought I was going to die until Kaito Kid rescued me from my death."_

_Aoko sighed in disgust._

"_Kaito Kid is nothing but a thief! A crook! He's a lowlife, scumbag thief that can't obey rules."_

_A vein popped in Kaito's right head. He balled up his fists in anger. He opened his mouth to comment on Aoko's statement to be interrupted by Aya's comment. She yelled at Aoko angrily._

"_Kaito Kid may be a criminal mastermind, but he's not a crook. He's a hero. I almost fell to my death. If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead. He saved an innocent girl's life. Ordinary crooks don't do that." Aya told Aoko angrily._

"_Innocent?" Kaito huffed._

"_You, Aya are far from being innocent. Innocent girls are cute, adorable and kind. Aya you're mean, arrogant and have a seriously violent temper. You aren't innocent. You're the complete opposite." Kaito laughed._

_Aya balled up her fists and smacked Kaito on his head. He embraced his wound._

"_See? Innocent girls don't do that."_

_Aya turned her head the other way._

"_I feel sorry for the thief. Having a girl like you love him so much." Kaito huffed again._

_Aya smacked him on his head once again._

"_I still don't like him."_

"_Of course you don't Nakamori. You are the chief's daughter. You can't like someone who is on the opposite sides of the law." _

"_I never said she had to like him. I just don't want you call him those names any more." She told Aoko again._

_Kaito laughed at Aoko._

"_She told you, Aoko!"_

_Aoko smacked him on the head too making a third large, throbbing bump on his head. He knelt down embracing his wound._

"_You both have violent tempers!"_

_Aya and Aoko both laughed together._

_Chapter 3_

_The Soft, but Beautiful Singing Voice_

_Kaito sat on a public bench, gazing at the now night sky. The sun fully hid itself behind the horizon. The quarter moon shone brightly it's fullest in the dark blue sky. Large amounts of tiny stars scattered across the whole sky. They twinkled slightly, sparking the sky up._

_Kaito heard a soft voice singing above. He looked up to notice he was under the Touto Tower._

"_This was the first time I met Aya." He thought._

"_I rescued her from falling to her death." Kaito thought again._

"_Wait, why am I thinking about Aya?"_

_Kaito shrugged off his thoughts and quietly listened to the soft voice sing._

Futawo Futawo

Daichi no futa wo

Kaze wo irako

Hikari abite

Hoshi wa matataki

Mochi wa kirameku

Fuwa

Fuwa

Kururin

Negai komete

Futawo futa wo

Sekai no futawo

Dokomade ikko

Sorawo aoite

Hitomo furunoe

Mushimo habataki

Fuwa

Fuwa

Kururin

Omoi nosete

Fuwa

Fuwa

Kururin

Ashita wa kururin

Fuwa

Fuwa

Kururin

Sorani todoku

_Kaito glanced up again to see his friend Aya. He smirked just a bit. He dressed as Kaito Kid in a flash. Kaito Kid flew up to the top of the Touto Tower on his glider. He landed silently behind Aya. He continued to watch her sing as her deactivated his glider._

Sing a song unto the world

Rising high the clouds unfurl

Fan the flames into the past

Hear now our lives will last

You'll never know the times of pain

Fall down

Fall down

Falls the rain

My life won't be plain

_Aya's singing was interrupted when she heard a flapping sound. She turned around to see her hero Kaito Kid. He stood on the railings with his hands in his pockets. His white cape blew sideways into the wind. His ocean blue eyes we fixated on Aya. He smiled his charming smile at her. The pure whiteness of his wardrobe glowed under the moon lit sky. Aya gazed at the incredibly handsome thief. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. It was like her words was glued to her throat and can't come out. Kaito Kid jumped in the air and landed a few inches in front of Aya. She still gazed up at him._

"_I heard a soft beautiful voice sing softly. I flew up here to see it's my beautiful maiden." Kaito Kid softly spoke to Aya._

_Her heart flipped at every word Kid spoke. She held her chest tightly, trying to calm it down._

"_You have a wonderful talent. Only special and unique people can sing beautifully. It's a God giving talent. Aya you are most definitely special and unique."_

"_T…thank you." Is all Aya managed to say._

_She gulped as her heart kept racing._

_Aya parted her lips to realize words actually came out._

"_Thank you Kaito Kid for rescuing me the other night. I am gratefully indebted to you."_

_Kid's smile curved into a devious smirk. Before Aya could react, she was quickly embraced by Kid. His ocean blue eyes gazed deeply into Aya's aquamarine colored ones. Kid could see a tint of pink form on Aya's cheeks. Her heart raced even more._

"_I do have an idea of how you can repay your debt to me."_

_Aya's eyes widened and the tint of pink on her cheeks darkened to a crimson red._

"_W…what exactly would that be?" Aya hesitantly asked. Slightly frightened and nervous of what his answer might be. Her body trembled slightly and nervously. Kid could feel her body tremble and hear her heart pound rapidly. His devious smirk curved a bit more. Aya's reaction made Kid more excited._

"_Perhaps I should give you a hint." Kid asked leaning into Aya's lips._

_She gulped. Aya automatically got short of breath. She began panting. Kid hovered his lips over Aya's with a half a inch of space between them. He slightly ran his tongue over his lips, covering it with very small amounts of saliva. Aya's lips quivered slightly. Prepared for and wanting to taste the softness of Kid's lips. Their warm breath pounded one another's lips making the other want more of each other._

_Kid finally, but lightly captured Aya's lips with his own. Enjoying the taste of strawberries on her lips and the hint of chocolate in her breath. Aya felt her arms embrace Kid by his neck gently. Indicating that she wants more of his lips. Kid gently embraced his other arm around Aya's waist, pulling her closer into his chest. Getting more of her strawberry tasting lips and the hint of chocolate in her breath. Aya held onto Kid not wanting to let him go. Kid pressed his lips a bit harder on Aya's not wanting to part from them, The gentle touch of a snowflake that landed on both of their noses, interrupted their passionate kiss. They parted from one another's lips slowly and gazed at the dark sky. Icy snowflakes fell slowly and gently from the sky and melted when it reached the metal ground. Aya and Kid suddenly felt the drop in temperature. They couldn't feel it before was because their kiss was so passionate and hot that their body's temperature rose up in it's heat. Aya's body shivered. All she wore was her school uniform without a jacket or a scarf. Kid embraced her tightly sharing his body heat with her. He gazed deeply into her aquamarine colored eyes. Gazing deep inside her soul._

"_I believe that was a good enough payment for your debt."_

"_My first kiss…" Aya spoke out quietly._

_Kid nodded._

"_Exactly. Our first kiss."_

_Kid quickly activated his glider and flew off leaving Aya in a daze. Her blue mini skirt flew up a little bit. Aya quickly patted it down blushing out of embarrassment._

"_White panties." Kid said quietly to himself._

"_Just as pure as she is."_

_He flew up into the shining moon. Aya never took her gaze off him. She gently caressed her bottom lip with her thumb and smiled to herself widely. She climbed down from Touto Tower and skipped happily home._

_Kaito quickly open his door to his bedroom. When he saw his bed he sighed happily and flopped on it. He relaxed into its lavender scent and cozy. He took a deep breath and exhaled it. He thought about Aya and what happened between them._

"_I can't believe I just kissed her."_

"_But I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to kiss her."_

"_The kiss so intensifying, electrifying, passionate and hot."_

"_I lost all control of my body and my senses. My body acted on its own accord."_

"_Every time I change into Kaito Kid, it's like Kuroba Kaito loses all control over this body. I feel like Kid is of his own soul and shares one body with Kaito Kuroba. He takes over when I change into him. Then Kuroba ceases to exist."_

"_Kid does what he wants to do when he takes over. It's kind of scary. I feel that I have an alter ego."_

"_But I truly enjoyed our kiss…"_

_Kaito slowly drifted into a silent slumber._

_The sun finally rose up from the horizon. It woke up from its beautiful rest and now it's time for the moon to rest and have its beauty sleep. Aya and Kaito both slept in late. They both ran into opposite ends of the school. When they reached their classroom, both of them ran into one another. Kaito got pushed back and Aya fell down. She rubbed her butt as she groaned "Ow." Kaito rubbed his head groaning "Ow" also._

"_Watch where you are going, butt munch!!!" Aya angrily yelled at the idiot who ran into her and knocked her down._

"_You watch it, clumsy butt!!" Kaito also angrily yelled._

_He opened his eyes to see Aya. Aya looked up to see Kaito._

"_Kuroba-san!" She gasped._

"_Aya-chan!" Kaito gasped._

_They laughed together as they realized what happened._

_Kaito held out his right hand to help Aya up. She took it and Kaito pulled her up. Not knowing his own strength, Kaito pulled her up too hard. It caused her to lean into his chest. Aya glanced up and gazed at Kaito. Her cheeks formed a tint of pink. Kaito blushed also. His heart pounded out of his chest. Aya could feel his heart pounding faster. She quickly pushed herself off his chest. Aya laughed nervously. Kaito did also._

"_My bad, Aya."_

_Aya shook her head from side to side._

"_It's okay."_

_Kaito slowly slid open his classroom door. He held out his right arm and bowed._

"_Ladies first."_

_Aya chuckled and went along with his game._

"_Why thank you, kind sir." She bowed respectfully._

_She slowly walked in and sat in her desk. Kaito followed her and sat in his desk in front of her. When he finally relaxed, he thought about last night and tensed up a bit. He gazed at Aya as she still smiled. He stared at her lips. They were thick and glossy. Kaito gulped and caressed his bottom with his thumb. He realized his breath has shortened. He began to pant slightly. He quickly turned away from her before she caught him staring at her. His childhood friend Aoko noticed her friend acting nervously around Aya. She watched them closely from the corner of her eyes. She set the eraser part of her pencil onto her bottom lip._

"_Something happened between Aya and Kaito. I will soon find out what." Aoko thought._

_Kaito slowly relaxed. An idea popped into his mind. He turned back towards Aya. She glanced at him and smiled warmly at him. Kaito smiled back. He slowly held out his right hand. Aya stared at it confusingly._

_Kaito snapped his thumb and his index finger. A small rose popped out from his wrist. Aya slightly jumped in surprise. She gently took it from Kaito's fingers and gazed at it. She glanced up at him._

"_That was amazing Kuroba-san! That's a cool trick." She whispered to him._

"_Thank you. I've been practicing that magic trick since I was kid. I believe I mastered it."_

"_Thank you Kuroba-san."_

_Aya lightly kissed his cheek. Kaito slightly blushed. He placed the rose behind her right ear. Aya blushed again. Aoko still observed both Aya and Kaito._

"_Could Kaito be in love with Aya?" She thought. _

_Aoko pondered._

"_I have to look more into this." She thought again._

_The bell rang signaling the students that school has finally ended for the day. Aya and Kaito walked out of school together. Aoko followed them from afar. Aya stretched out her arms._

"_Finally, the weekend has come!" She sighed._

_Kaito nodded in agreement._

"_We should have a beach party!" Aya yelled excitedly._

_Kaito's cheeks darkened as he thought seeing Aya in a swimsuit. All of her curves were revealed along with parts of her breasts. She wore a bikini. A drop of blood trickled down his right nostril. Aya saw his face expression and the blood dripping from his nose. She eyed him suspiciously. She then saw blood gushing from both of his nostrils. Kaito's imagination grew more explicit. Aya widened her eyes in horror. Kaito quickly held nose._

"_Kaito…you weren't imagining anything dirty or naughty were you?" Aya asked in a motherly tone._

_Kaito wiped the blood from his nose on his sleeve and shook his head from side to side._

"_Of course not!" He laughed nervously._

_Aya's lips curved into a mischievous smile. She turned around._

"_Sure Kaito…"_

_She walked further ahead. Aoko laughed quietly._

_Kaito sighed._

"_I feel that Aya will never let me live it down."_

_Kaito sighed again._

"_We should invite Aoko and my friends from back home."_

_Kaito nodded in agreement._

_Being a clumsy girl and not paying attention to where she was going, Aya bumped into a huge guy. She fell backwards onto the ground. Kaito stopped in his tracks. Aya rubbed her butt angrily. Kaito chuckled at her._

"_You are one clumsy girl."_

"_Dang it!" She yelled._

_She glanced up to see a huge guy, bulging with muscles, peach colored skin, black spiky hair and brown eyes. He smiled down at Aya. For a reason, that smile of his sent shivers down Aya's spine. He grabbed Aya by the collar of her blouse tightly._

"_I believe you owe me an apology." He hissed at her._

"_I don't owe you crap!"_

"_What you owe to me is to back away from my face and buy some tic tacs! Your breath is funky!"_

_Kaito slightly laughed._

_The guy glared at her._

"_I'll let that slide, only if you give me a kiss."_

_Aya laughed in his face and pointed her index finger at him._

"_As if! What makes you think I would ever kiss you! Not even if you were the last guy on earth!"_

_The guy threw a punch at Aya. She quickly pushed the guy away from her with both of her feet. She flipped backwards and landed on her feet with her hands on the pavement. The guy charged at Aya with blinding speed. Aya spin kicked him in the jaw. That sent him flying to the ground. Aya landed on her feet, She stood balanced with her feet vertical from one another. Her left hand was balled up into a fist and up against her side. Her right hand motioned for the guy to come at her. The guy shook his head and quickly ran away. Aya relaxed and massaged her shoulders._

"_That's what I thought."_

_She turned towards Kaito, who was gazing at her in awe._

"_Why didn't you tell you knew Karate?"_

_Aya shrugged her shoulders._

"_You never asked."_

"_That was amazing!"_

"_Thank you Kuroba-san."_

"_Remind me to never get on your bad side."_

_Aya, Kaito and Aoko all laughed together._

_Kaito continued walking Aya home._

_Aya slowly opened her teal blue eyes to see Kaito gazing at her very closely. Her cheeks heated up as she jumped out of her bed._

"_K…Kuroba-san!"_

_He waved at her while smiling widely. His smile faded as he noticed what Aya wore. A tint of crimson formed on both his cheeks. Aya wore a tight blue tank top that embraced her curves and revealed parts of her breasts and mini black shorts. Aya quickly turned around._

"_W…what are you doing here?" She asked nervously._

"_I just thought I'd wake you up for our beach party today. Maybe you should lock your doors more often." Kaito replied._

_Aya took a quick glance at her clock. It read twelve noon._

"_Oh no!"_

"_My old friends will be waiting!"_

_Aya ran into her bathroom carrying clothing. Kaito waited a few minutes until Aya finally came back out. Her gazed at her up and down. She wore a tight black tank top with thin straps. It embraced her curves and revealed parts of her breasts. She wore a short mini skirt that reached above her knees. It was the same style of a school girl's skirt. She wore black and teal blue chain belt around her skirt. It matched the color of her eyes._

_Along with black and teal blue tripped knee length socks. Aya smiled as she noticed Kaito's gaze. She put on her black shoes. After that she brushed her head down and parted the bang to the right, put a tinge of black eye liner on and red lipstick. She quickly ran downstairs leaving Kaito is a daze. She opened her front door to see Aoko standing on the porch. Aoko glanced at Aya in awe._

"_You look great!" She yelled excitedly._

"_Thank you."_

_Aoko's smile faded when she glanced behind Aya._

"_Where's Kaito?"_

_Aya shrugged her shoulders._

"_I left him in my room gazing into the abyss."_

_Aoko and Aya both laughed together._

_Kaito snapped back to the present when he heard both of Aya's and Aoko's laughter. He ran downstairs to the front porch. He sent death glares at them._

"_Quit laughing at me!"_

_Aoko and Aya glanced at their friend._

"_How do you know we were laughing at you?" Aoko asked._

_Kaito shrugged._

"_I just figured…"_

"_Oh don't get us wrong Kuroba-san. We were in fact laughing at you." Aya told him._

"…" _Kaito remained silent._

_Aoko and Aya walked ahead of Kaito. They were engaged in conversations, mostly about Kaito. Kaito walked behind them from afar. He hung his head low as if he felt a dark cloud was hovering over his head._

_Aya took off her shoes. She took one step onto the beach's sand. She closed her eyes and relaxed while the sun's beam of light shined onto Aya's skin. She took a deep breath and exhaled the scent of salty sea water._

"_I love the smell of sea water in the afternoon." Aya told Aoko and Kaito._

_They smiled at her._

_Aoko and Kaito set their things down on a blanket Aya laid out for them. Aoko started stripping down into her swimsuit. Kaito's cheeks from a tint of pink as her gazed at Aoko. Aya slowly took off her tank top and slid off her mini skirt. Kaito's cheeks darkened into a crimson red as he watched Aya. She wore a black bikini top with thin straps embracing around her neck instead of her shoulders. The top reached enough to cover her breasts. The bottom part was a very short mini skirt in the style of a school girl's skirt. It reached up to her pant line._

_Aoko wore a blue bikini top with thin straps embracing her shoulders and reached up to cover parts of her breasts. The bottom parts were the same color and fit like a pair of panties and reached up to her pant line. Kaito gazed at both Aoko and Aya in awe. Aya's lips curved into a teasingly smirk._

"_You like what you see, Kuroba-san.?" She asked him._

_Kaito snapped himself back into the present. He turned his head the other way and embraced his arms behind his head. His cheeks a tinge of pink._

"_Yeah right. I was only surprised. You have to warn a guy before you strip yourself. Since I am a guy, I might take it the wrong way." Kaito told them._

"_Uh huh." Aya huffed._

_She didn't believe him at all. Aya felt her body fall into the sand, when she felt twice her body weight quickly embraced her from behind. She heard chuckling from behind her. Aya rolled over on her back to see two familiar females. She widened her eyes._

"_Ran! Sonoko!"_

_Aya quickly embraced them both._

"_Aya!"_

_Ran and Sonoko help Aya up off the sand._

"_I'm so happy to see you guys!"_

"_Aoko, Kaito, these are my two best friends from Beika city. Ran and Sonoko."_

_Aoko and Kaito waved._

_Aya glanced around until she spotted the person she was looking for. She quickly ran over to him and embraced him from behind. The guy gasped and turned around to come face to face with Aya. A tinge of pink formed on his cheeks._

"_Hi, Aya nee-chan!"_

_He slowly embraced her back._

"_Conan! I'm so glad to see you!"_

_His head was smothered in Aya's breasts, which made Conan's cheeks darken to a crimson red._

"_Ah! Ah! Ah Aya nee-chan!" Unable for proper words to spurt out._

_Ran and Sonoko laughed at Conan._

"_He was so excited to see you today!" Ran told Aya._

_Conan blushed even more. Aya smiled as she let him go._

"_I'm a teenage boy. I don't need a gorgeous girl embracing me in that way." Shinichi thought._

_Conan took a deep breath and exhaled it. _

_Ran and Sonoko ran into the ocean with Conan at Ran's side. Aya stared at Aoko and Kaito._

_Kaito sat down in the sand with both of his arms crossed against his chest. Aoko sighed in an irritated tone._

"_You're unbelievable, Kaito." Aoko told him. She ran over to the ocean with Ran, Sonoko and Conan._

"_What's wrong with Kuroba-san, Aoko?" Aya asked her._

"_He's afraid to go into the ocean because of his deathly fear fishes." Aoko replied to Aya._

_Aya turned back towards Kaito. Her lips curved into a devious smile. Kaito gulped as he thought of what twisted and demented ideas were going through Aya's mind. She slowly walked towards Kaito. His body slightly and noticeably started to tremble in fear. Aya tightly grasped Kaito's right ankle and dragged him out of his corner._

"_No! I don't want to go into the nest of aquatic evil!" Kaito yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Aya threw him into the ocean. She noticed that Kaito left a trail of struggle in the sand. She chuckled to herself._

"_Evil incarnate!" Kaito yelled at Aya pointing his right index finger at her._

_Ran, Sonoko, Aoko, Aya and Conan all laughed at Kaito._

"_At least this should help you get over your fear of fish." Aya pointed out._

"_Or make him more afraid of it." Sonoko pointed out._

_They all laughed at Kaito together._

_Aya grabbed a small blue fish and held it in front of Kaito. Kaito yelped in fear. His ocean blue eyes widened in horror._

"_Come on Kaito, kiss the cute little fish." Aya told him in a teasingly tone._

_He quickly shook his head sideways implying no. Aya held it close to his face, until the fish's lip touched the nose. Kaito yelled in fear and ran back on land quickly. He sat legs and arms crossed against his chest. His cheeks heated up out of embarrassment as Aya, Aoko, Ran, Sonoko and Conan laughed at Kaito together again. Aya quickly and gently kissed the fish and threw it back into the ocean before it suffocated._

"_Don't mind the big, scary dark haired kid little fishy. I still love you. You're so cute and adorable."_

_The fish swam away happily._

"_No it's not. Fishes are ugly and full of slimy scales. They love to torment you and laugh in your face as they do." Kaito mumbled._

_Aya chuckled._

"_Well, I think the complete opposite, Kuroba-san." Aya told him, still smiling widely._

"_That's because you're a weird girl, Aya-chan."_

_Aya's smile quickly faded when she heard a scream cry out in agony. She looked out at the sea to see a young male being attacked by a shark. Aya quickly swam out at sea._

"_Aya!" Conan and Kaito yelled frightened._

_She embraced the male around his waist and pulled his arm around her neck. The shark bit hard into her ankle. She cried out in pain loudly. Ran, Sonoko, Conan, Aoko and Kaito gazed at Aya worriedly. With all of her brute strength, she kicked the shark in the eye. That gave her time to escape. Ran and Sonoko quickly grabbed the young male and pulled him out of the water._

"_Don't ever do that again!" Kaito yelled angrily at her._

"_You could've died Aya nee-chan!"_

_Aya laughed nervously._

"_I'm sorry guys. When it comes to rescuing people, I don't think things through. I guess Kaito Kid had that effect on me."_

"_You are a total hot head, Aya." Kaito told her._

"_Yeah, I guess I am."_

_Aya winced in pain. Se glanced at her left ankle and saw it was covered in blood and seeping through. She ignored the pain in her ankle and gazed at the unconscious male. He had slightly tan skin, black spiky hair and well built from. His ankle swelled up and was covered in blood. His ankle had a huge shark bite marks piercing it. Aya tore fabric off her mini skirt with her teeth. She tied it tightly around her ankle first. She tore more fabric off her skirt and tied it tightly around the wound, so the blood would stop seeping out._

_Aya slowly unzipped he male's diving suit and slid it off him. She sighed in relief as she realized he had swim trunks on. Kaito, Aoko, Ran, Conan and Sonoko stared at Aya. She parted the guy's lips, captured his with her lips, inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it into the male's mouth. Kaito and Conan gasped and glared at what Aya was doing._

"_It's a good thing I already kissed her before this." Kaito thought._

_Conan pouted in anger._

_Aya then pressed down with both of her hands three times. She captured his lips again inhaling and exhaling breath into him. The male coughed out water. Aya sighed in relief. The guy slowly opened his brown sugar colored eyes to see Aya a few inches from his face. Aya saw a tint of pink on his cheeks which caused her cheeks to heat up also. He slowly sat up and glanced around his surroundings._

"_Do you remember what happened?" Aya asked._

_The guy nodded his head up and down indicating yes._

"_I was going out for a dive when a shark attacked me out of nowhere."_

_He glanced up at Aya._

"_You young lady risked you life to save mine."_

"_Thank you."_

_The guy kissed Aya on her left cheek. Kaito and Conan sent death glares at the guy. He got up and leaned on Aya._

"_May I ask you your name?" The guy asked Aya._

"_My name is Aya Kaida."_

"_Beautiful name. I am Shion Mizuki."_

_A young girl and a few guys ran up to Aya and Shion. The young girl had dark red hair, slightly tan skin, blue eyes and glossy red lips._

"_Hi, I'm Mizu Oshiro."_

_One guy had long light brown hair, peach skin tone, blue eyes and muscular built._

"_Hey, I'm Takuya Mion."_

_Another guy had long light brown hair, peach skin tone, blue eyes and a muscular built._

"_Sup, I'm Shuya Kaneda."_

_The last guy was tall, had short black hair, lightly tan skin and blue eyes._

"_What up, my name is Taka Mizuki."_

_Aya, Ran and Sonoko smiled and waved._

"_I'm Aya."_

"_Thanks for saving our friend and my brother Shion." Taka told Aya._

"_No problem."_

_Aya blushed a bit._

_Conan checked out the scene. _

_He pondered._

"_Was this really an accident?" Shinichi thought._

_He glanced at the four friends of Shion. His lips curved into a smirk._

"_I don't think so." Conan spoke to himself in a serious and low tone._

_**Chapter 4**_

_**An Accidental Incident or a Well Premeditated, but Fail Attempted Murder**_

"_Sharks don't attack out of nowhere." Shinichi thought._

"_Shion wasn't far enough at sea to be attacked by a shark at all."_

"_Sharks have a very keen sense of smell and can smell blood from at least a mile away."_

"_Something on Shion must've tempted that shark."_

_Conan checked out Shion's diving suit. He noticed a crimson substance around the right anklet of the suit. Conan smeared some off with his left index finger. He smelt it and widened his eyes._

"_Fish blood!"_

_His lips curved into another smirk._

"_I believe this mystery is becoming more clearer."_

"_Shion's shark attack was no accident. This was a premeditated murder." Shinichi thought again._

"_One of his friends in the culprit behind it."_

"_And I will find out who?"_

_Conan followed everyone to a huge beach house. He gazed at it in awe._

"_This is me and my brother's summer beach house." Taka told Conan._

"_You guys are welcomed!" Taka yelled._

_Sonoko smiled widely at Taka._

"_How kind you are!" She said clinging to his right arm._

_Ran, Aya and Conan sighed heavily._

"_Not again." Ran said._

"_I guess she hasn't changed, since I left." Aya spoke out._

"_Doesn't surprise me, sadly" Shinichi thought._

_Everybody rested inside the beach house and socialized. They got to know watch other better._

_The sun set itself behind the horizon to get its beauty rest. There was no moon out tonight, but there was a dark sky full of shiny stars and no clouds._

_Aya walked out of the beach house. She walked towards he low tide and stood in the water as it flowed back and forth. Aya gazed at the sky._

Hajimori wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita

Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa arukidasu

Yah, kuniro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze)

Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoitsuzukeru)

Hajimeta dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru

Mamoritai mono ga arun da

Mou nodi to nido to ushinawanai you ni

He turned to his left to see Aya standing tall in the railing.

Yah, kono mune ni aru Negai (yurameite)

Konaeru tame nara boku wa (ikura demo kizu tsukou)

Waratte ite hoshii kara ima boku was yaiba wo nigiru

Kirisaita kioku no naka afuredasu

Akai akai kage wo kiru

Kono tsumega hibiwaretemo tsukamitore

Mamoritai taisetsu na mono nara

Dareka wo omette naita you ru ni saita daia no hara

Mamoritai mono ga arun da

Mou nido to nido to ushinai wa shinai

Narihibike dare yori shiisaku hakanai

Dare yori tafu na kono kodomou

_Kaito walked out looking for Aya. He glanced around until he caught glimpse at her. He smiled as he slowly walked up behind her. He quietly listened to her sing._

It always begins under the ultramarine sky

I make a promise now and begin to walk

Yah, the desert glows in gold (in the hot wind)

Searching for the diamond flower (I keep on wandering)

For the first time, I am living for another person.

I have something I want to protect

So that I never, ever lose it again

Yah, I have a wish in my heart (shaking)

In order to make it come true (I'll get hurt as much as it takes)

I'll clutch my sword now because I want you to smile.

My nails rip through the red, red shadows

That fills my torn-apart memories

Even if they split, let them grab

That precious thing I want to protect

The diamond flower that bloomed the night I loved and cried for someone

I have something I want to protect

I'll never, ever lose it again

Let it ring out, this heartbeat that's smaller and fainter than anyone else's

But also tougher than anyone else's

_Aya felt someone gazing at her from behind. She smiled as she realized who it was._

"_I love the scent of nightly fresh air." She spoke out._

_She turned around and smiled._

"_You sung lovely, Aya." Kaito told her._

"_Thank you, Kuroba-san."_

"_It's a God giving talent given to special and unique people." Kaito said._

"_Those are the exact same words Kaito Kid told me."_

_Kaito chuckled._

"_I guess we are similar in that way."_

"_Can you tell me about your encounters with him?" Kaito asked curiously._

_She nodded._

_She gazed back at the sky._

"_My first encounter with Kaito Kid was heart racing. The moment I fell off Touto Tower, I thought I was dead for sure. I even willingly accepted my death, but when I realized I was held in warm arms, I shot open my eyes. There he was. His beautiful ocean blue eyes gazing through my body. It pierced me gently. My heart still raced due to the near death experience, but my cheeks flushed pink. There I realized that Kaito Kid wasn't just a criminal mastermind, but a handsome, charming hero."_

"_What about your second encounter?" Kaito asked._

_He noticed a tinge of pink plagued Aya's cheeks. Kaito smiled widely." My second encounter with Kid was…" Aya paused._

"_Was what?"_

"_I can't explain in words. We shared the most passionate kiss I ever imagined. I felt like I was floating in mid air. My heart raced and cheeks flushed again. I couldn't believe I was lip locked with the famous phantom thief. The kiss we shared was electrifying, passionate and intensifying. I could feel his heart pounding as he could feel mine. I also felt our body heat rising in temperature. That encounter was wonderful, but…"_

_Aya's cheeks darkened._

"_I think he saw my underwear."_

_Kaito's cheeks heated also._

"_Oh ya. You wore pure white panties that night." Kaito accidently said quietly._

_Aya stared at Kaito confusingly._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Kaito smacked his mouth quickly._

"_N…nothing. I didn't say anything."_

_Aya eyed him suspiciously._

"_Are you in love with Kaito Kid?" Kaito asked changing the subject._

"_Well, I don't want to be mushy, but I think I am."_

"_Like everything you said wasn't mushy." Kaito teased._

_Aya punched his shoulder playfully._

"_Shut it Kuroba-san."_

"_I knew she was in love with Kid, but can she love Kuroba too?" Kaito thought._

"_Kuroba-san, may I tell you something?" Aya asked._

_Kaito nodded._

"_Don't get me wrong, I love Kid, but when I'm with you I feel happier."_

_Kaito widened his eyes._

_He stared at Aya as she gazed at the sky again._

"_Aya…?"_

_He heard her sigh deeply._

"_Kid is charming, handsome, sly, cunning, intelligent and creative."_

"_Don't forget a great kisser." Kaito pointed out._

"_Yeah...and a terrific kisser. But you Kuroba-san are cute, funny, a great friend to hang with and a perfect target to tease. You're just an awesome guy. I may love Kid, but I love hanging out with you. Kid makes my heart flutter. You make my heart laugh. Plus I only feel like I will be a burden to Kid. I don't want to get in the way of his heist like last time."_

"_Aya…"_

"_I don't want to call my feelings for you love, but I know for sure that I really like you Kuroba-san."_

_Aya turned around towards Kaito and smiled._

"_I know we just met, so I'm not expecting you feelings to be mutual or am I expecting a relationship, but I just thought you should know."_

"_Aya…I never knew you felt that way about me. I thought you only liked me as a friend. To know this makes me feel…." Kaito paused._

"_Disappointed?" Aya finished his sentence._

_Kaito shook his head._

"_Actually the complete opposite."_

"_I've always liked you, since you first stepped foot in our class."_

_Aya's cheeks heated again._

"_Wait, why does it sound like you are leaving me?" Kaito asked._

_She gasped._

"_I…I don't know." Aya lied._

_Kaito sighed in relief._

_Kaito tightly embraced Aya by the waist. Aya embraced Kaito by his neck. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Aya closed her aquamarine colored eyes as Kaito leaned into Aya's lips. He hesitated and hovered his lips over hers. As he felt Aya's warm breath on his lips, Kaito quickly captured Aya's lips passionately._

_When they parted, they noticed Ran, Conan, Sonoko and Aoko smiling at them. Aya's cheeks heated up once again and so did Kaito's._

"_Hey guys." Aya waved nervously._

"_Hi Aya." Ran, Sonoko and Aoko said together._

"_How long were you guys standing there?" Kaito asked._

"_Long enough." Conan responded._

_Aya sighed._

"_I have a feeling that Ran and Sonoko are never going to let me live this down. I'll be teased for a long time." She thought._

"_Aoko's never going to leave me alone about this." Kaito thought._

_He walked inside towards them. He glanced at Aya._

"_I'll be there in a minute." She told him._

_Kaito nodded and walked inside._

_Aya went back to gazing at the night sky._

_She took a deep sigh._

"_I have a bad feeling that there would be another life threatening experience in stored for me. Kaito Kid won't be here to rescue me this time." Aya spoke out._

_She walked inside and slept on the couch on the main room._

_**Later that night…**_

_Someone walked into the main room, where Aya slept soundly. This person carried a small handkerchief as he walked towards Aya slowly. As he stood over her, his hands trembled slightly. He covered her nose and mouth with the cloth. Aya shot open her eyes._

"_Chloroform…" Was all she managed too say before blacking out._

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Second Incident**_

_As the next day came out, Ran noticed Aya was missing._

"_Hey, Kaito. Do you know where Aya is?" She asked him._

_He shook his head._

"_I could've sworn she slept her on this couch." Ran said quietly to herself._

_A high pitch scream interrupted Ran's thoughts. Ran, Conan, Sonoko, Aoko, Kaito, Shion, Mizu, Takuya, Shuya and Taka all ran outside to the beach together. They noticed a feminine body floating, face up in the ocean. Crimson blood surrounded the body. Conan and Kaito widened their eyes as they realized who it was._

"_Aya!!!!" They yelled together._

_Ran and Sonoko clasped their hands to their mouths as their eyes widened in horror. Everybody else gasped. Kaito without hesitation swam out into the ocean after he took off his jacket and shoes._

"_Aya…" He thought as he swam after Aya._

_He pulled Aya onto his back and swam back to shore. Kaito laid Aya down gently onto the sand. Conan checked for a pulse on her right wrist._

"_She's still alive!" He yelled excitedly._

_Shion knelt down towards Aya._

"_I can help her." He said._

_He unbuttoned her jacket, slid it off along with her shirt. It revealed Aya wearing a white bra set. Conan and Kaito's cheeks flushed as they gazed at Aya. Ran covered Conan's eyes._

"_You're too young to see Aya like that." Ran told Conan._

_Conan struggled a bit._

"_Ran nee-chan!"_

_After a while, Conan gave up and sighed._

"_I'm not a little kid you know. If I can see you naked, I think I can see Aya in that state." Shinichi thought._

_Aoko covered Kaito's eyes._

"_Ah! Aoko."_

"_Pervert…" She mumbled._

_Shion parted Aya's lips and captured hers with his. He inhaled and exhaled his breath into her. He parted from her lips and pressed down on her abdomen three times. He repeated this process numeral times before Aya coughed up water. Everybody sighed in relief. Aya groaned in agony as she grasped her ribs. Shion felt around her ribcage area. His cheeks heated along with Aya's._

"_You have a couple broken bones alone with a bloody and wounded leg." Shion told her._

"_You'll have to go the hospital."_

_Aya nodded._

_As the ambulance rode off with Aya, Conan sent death glares at Mizu, Takuya, Shuya and Taka._

"_Damnit!! I let this mystery slide just a little bit." Shinichi thought._

"_As the Meitantei of the east, Shinichi Kudo, I can't let any mystery slip past me." Shinichi thought again._

"_The same culprit attacked Aya."_

"_This is unforgivable."_

"_Now that Aya was attacked, I'll find the culprit for sure."_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Conan's Search for the Culprit**_

_Everybody sat in the main room of the beach house in distraught. A loved friend and an innocent girl have been attacked in one day by the same culprit. Silence and grief filled the atmosphere of the room._

"_This is horrible!!! Why would someone attack an innocent girl?" Mizu cried out._

"_This person is a monster!" Shuya spoke out._

"_I will find this monster and put him in his place." Shion said, balling up his fists in anger._

"_I need to find out the connection between Shion and the culprit." Shinichi thought._

_Conan walked towards Takuya. He glanced down at Conan._

"_Hey there little buddy."_

"_Hi nii-chan. Can you tell me about you and the other's relationship with Shion?" Conan asked sweetly._

"_Me, Shuya, Taka and Shion have been best friends since we were in high school. We met Mizu when we went to school for Marine Biology."_

"_Crap. Anyone can still be the culprit." Shinichi thought._

"_Arigato." Conan said bowing his head._

_He then walked over to Shuya._

"_Sup buddy." Shuya said to Conan._

"_Can you tell me if Shion had any enemies" Conan asked sweetly again._

"_Of course not! Shion is the most friendly guy anyone can compassionate with. The only person I can say that can probably hold a grudge on Shion is Mizu." Shuya explained._

"_Now we're getting somewhere." Shinichi thought._

"_Why would Mizu hold a grudge against Shion?" Conan asked._

"_To be honest, I have no clue. I believe it was something about her brother." Shuya replied._

"_Arigato Shuya nii-chan!"_

_Conan walked over to Taka after that._

"_Hey Taka nii-chan! Con you tell me about Mizu and her brother?"_

"_Mizu had a younger brother who she loved dearly. His name was Yue Oshiro. Yue was a sick ling little brother. After both of their parents died, Mizuki had to take care of You since she was five. Yue was two years old at the time. Yue loved to dive with his older sister. No matter what condition he was in, Yue wanted to dive with Mizuki and Shion. Mizuki and Shion was dating at the time. There was a terrible accident on that day. Me and my brother still grieve about to this day." Tears trickled down Taka's cheeks._

_Conan stared at him._

"_There was a huge storm. We were out at sea. This storm came out of nowhere. It was supposed to be a beautiful day that day, but instead it turned out to be a tragic and disastrous day. Mizuki warned Shion and Yue not to go diving. She had a bad feeling about something that was going to happen. Shion and Yue didn't listen to her and dove anyway. Down under the sea Shion and Yue couldn't tell that a huge storm was rampaging its way through us, especially not while gazing at the exquisite beauty of under the sea. When they resurfaced the huge waves and strong winds forcedly carried Yue out to sea. Yue was too weak and sickly to fight and he never learned how to swim. Shion tried to save him, but it was too late. The last time we saw Yue alive was when he yelled "help me!!!" as he drifted off at sea. Mizuki and Shion were determined to find Yue at all cost. We all searched for him right the storm lifted up. We found Yue's body leaning against a huge boulder. He had a huge, bloody found on the back of his head. Shion and Mizuki were both distraught at seeing Yue's corpse. After that, things got worse. Mizuki forced her blame on Shion for Yue's demise. Their relationship ended after that. Shion felt even more distraught after causing Yue's death. He loved Yue like his own younger brother."_

"_Shion grew up with out a younger brother off his own, so truly took care of Yue. I told Mizuki that Shion wasn't at fault. It was only just an tragic accident. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mizuki never listened to me. Never has. I gave up on her. Yue died when he was seventeen and Mizuki twenty. He was only a teenager. He was almost done with high school too. He was loved by everyone, To this day, I can still remember his smiling face."_

"_What a tragic incident." Shinichi thought._

"_Now with that, I have an idea on who the culprit is." He thought again._

"_I only have theoretical evidence. I need hard, conclusive evidence to prove this person is the culprit."_

"_I need to search for the evidence."_

"_Thank you Taka nii-chan!!"_

_Conan happily skipped away. Taka smiled at Conan as he skipped happily away._

"_Just like Yue when he was his age. He is the splitting image of Yue too." Taka thought._

_**At Tokyo Hospital…**_

_Aya slowly opened her eyes to realize she was in the hospital room. She slowly sat up._

"_Oh ya! I was attacked, but why? I never did anything to anyone."_

"_Well. None that I know of." She mumbled to herself._

"_Anyways, I remember hearing someone's voice calling out to me. Who was it?"_

"_That's right! It sounded like Shinichi's voice, but he wasn't with us or was he? Conan did appear right after Shinichi disappeared. He never returned after that. Suspicious, very suspicious." Aya thought out in her head._

_Aya glanced around her surroundings and out the window._

"_This hospital isn't far from the beach." She said quietly._

_Aya unhooked herself from the machine. She got up, slid off her gown and dressed herself in her clothes. She opened the window next to her bed and jumped out of it. Aya landed on her feet and quickly ran towards the beach._

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Culprit Revealed!**_

_Conan grabbed Shion's diving suit and ran back to the rest of the group. He hid behind the couch Shion sat in. _

_Aya quietly opened the door to the beach house. She noticed that everybody was gathered into the main room. She silently hid behind the wall behind Conan. Aya noticed Conan pointing his watch towards the back of Shion's neck._

"_What is Conan doing?" She asked herself._

_A dart flew out of his watch and struck Shion. Aya widened her eyes._

"_What the…?"_

_Aya then observed Conan carefully. He took out his bowtie voice modulator._

"_What is he going to do with his bowtie?"_

_Conan switched to Shion's frequency. He placed the bowtie lightly against his lips._

"_I figured out the culprit who attacked and attempted to murder me." Conan said into his bowtie._

_Everybody stared at Shion surprisingly._

"_Really?" Mizu asked._

"_Yeah." Conan said again._

"_Well, tell us who is it lil bro!" Taka demanded._

"_Who is the monster who attacked you?" Shuya asked._

"_Why would anyone try to kill you?" Takuya asked._

"_The culprit wanted revenge for their younger sibling." Conan explained._

_Aya stared at Conan._

"_Who is he?" She thought._

_Mizu's body stated to tremble slightly. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the floor._

"_Wait, the only person we know who had a younger sibling is…" Shuya paused and stared at Mizu._

"_Exactly." Conan said._

"_Mizu Oshiro, you're the culprit who attacked me and tried to kill me!"_

_Conan pulled Shion's left arm up and pointed it towards Mizu. She sent death glares at the unconscious Shion as everybody stared at her. Mizu calmed down and laughed at Shion._

"_Nice one Shio-kun! I'll admit I blamed you for my brother's death a years ago, but I got over that. I would never plan on killing you." Mizu tried to prove her innocence._

"_A few years ago, your younger brother Yue died in a tragic accident. You blamed me for his death because I could've saved him, but I didn't. To this day, you still harbor your hatred and vengeful feelings towards me. So planned out a murder scheme for me. Your plan failed when Aya rescued me from the shark. This comes to the second incident, which I would never forgive you about. You attacked and almost killed Aya because she ruined your plan to kill me. Luckily Kaito saved her just in time. If he haven't swam out at sea to rescue her, Aya would've drowned." Conan explained again in a serious tone._

"_Wait, Kaito swam out at sea to rescue me? I thought he was deathly afraid of the fishes in the ocean." She thought_

_Mizu chuckled._

"_That's a good theory, Shio-kun. Instead of a Marine Biologist, you should be a detective, but do you have hard conclusive evidence?" She asked in confidence._

_Conan's lips curved into a smirk._

"_Actually I do."_

"_What?!" Mizu ask angrily._

"_My diving suit. It has your fingerprints on it when you smeared fish blood on the inside of it."_

_Mizu glared at Shion, but sighed. She bit her lip when tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_I wanted to avenge my brother Yue, for his murder."_

"_No. That changed when you decided to attack Aya, an innocent girl who had nothing to do with this."_

_Mizu's knees gave out and she dropped down onto the floor. She cried into chest._

_**Later…**_

_The police came to Shion's and Taka's beach house and arrested Mizu Oshiro for attempted murder and assault._

_A friend's betrayal has caused another's friend's heart to turn to evil._

_If you're not on your guard, a killer will sneak into your heart. A killer named revenge._

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Shinichi's True Identity Unveiled!**_

_Conan sighed in relief as he walked outside. Aya followed him quickly out the door._

"_Shinichi Kudo." Aya said to Conan._

_Conan shoulder teased up and his eyes widened. He turned behind him to see Aya._

"_Aya?" He asked surprised._

"_In the flesh, Kudo."_

"_aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"_

"_Nope. They released me."_

"_After a few hours?" Conan crossed his arms against his chest._

_Aya laughed nervously._

"_Well…wait a minute. Stop changing the subject Kudo!"_

_Conan opened his mouth to say something, but Aya interrupted him._

"_Don't try to make something up. I've been watching you the whole time as you solved that case."_

_Conan sighed._

"_Crap…" He sighed out loud._

_Aya smirked as she crossed her arms against her chest as she waited for an explanation. Conan grasped her left hand and led her away from the beach house. He led her towards the low tide. Conan gazed at the ocean before him._

"_I guess you're wondering how I transformed into a kid?"_

_Aya nodded._

"_Do you remember when me, you and Ran hung out at Tropical Land together the day I disappeared?"_

"_yeah. What happened? Ran and I were worried sick about you."_

"_I'll tell what happened."_

"_I noticed a suspicious male in black run to the back of the amusement park. I quickly followed him to find out he was transacting money illegally with another guy because of his blackmail. As I watched them, I didn't notice another male behind me. He struck me in the back of the head with a bat. As I fell onto the ground they fed me an experimental pill forcefully named Apotoxin 4869. That poison was supposed to kill me, but instead it transformed me into a kid. I woke up later to find that out. I ran to Agasa Hakase and he told me to hide my identity. So I made up an alias named Conan Edogawa"_

"_I "help" solve all of Kogoro's murder cases, hoping to find clues on the men in black and how to get my teenage body back. I'm currently still searching for them."_

_Aya stared at Conan._

"_I'm so sorry Shinichi nii-chan!"_

_Aya quickly embraced him tightly. Conan's cheeks flushed as his face was smothered in her breasts._

_Conan pushed away from Aya's breasts._

"_Can you keep my true identity a secret?"_

_Aya nodded._

"_I'm just happy that my Shinichi nii-chan is safe. That's all I care about."_

_She smiled at Conan widely._

_Conan's cheeks flushed darker. He pouted his arms and turned his head the other way to hide his red face._

"_Whatever."_

_Aya slightly chuckled._

_Ran and Sonoko walked out of the beach house._

"_Conan! We're going home!" Ran called out._

"_Yeah, you little pain in the behind!" Sonoko yelled at him._

_Conan smiled up at Aya._

_She embraced him again._

"_Bye, little brother."_

"_See ya Shinichi nii-chan!" Aya whispered in his ear._

"_Bye Aya nee-chan! I hope to see you again some other day!"_

_Conan ran towards Ran's side. Aya waved goodbye to her two best friends._

"_Bye!" Both Ran and Sonoko yelled at her._

"_Isn't she supposed to be in the hospital?" Ran asked Sonoko._

_Sonoko shrugged her shoulders implying she doesn't know._

_Aoko and Kaito came out to notice Aya. They walked over to her._

"_Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Kaito asked Aya curiously._

_Aya laughed nervously again_

"_I escaped…um I mean I was let out."_

_Aoko suspiciously eyed Aya._

"_After a few hours?" She asked._

_Aya laughed nervously again._

"_Go back to the hospital." Kaito told Aya in serious tone._

_She stared into his eyes. Kaito's eyes were practically begging her to go back._

_Aya sighed._

"_I guess I can back."_

_She started to walking away, but quickly stopped in her tracks. Aya walked back over to Kaito. She gently grasped his right arm and pulled him into her breast._

_Kaito's cheeks heated up._

_Aya quickly captured his lips. _

_Aoko's cheeks flushed pink as she watched Aya lip locking Kaito._

_Aya slowly parted from Kaito's soft lips._

_Kaito gazed into Aya's eyes._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Not that I don't like it."_

"_Thank you for rescuing me earlier today. I'm gratefully in debited to you, Kuroba-san."_

"_This seems really familiar." Kaito thought._

_His lips curved into a mischievous smirk._

"_You and Kid are exactly a like in many ways."_

_Aya noticed Kaito's mischievous smile._

_She slightly gulped._

"_I do have an idea of how you can repay your debt to me." Kaito whispered seductively in Aya's right ear._

_Her heart pounded and cheeks flushed pink._

_Aya gulped again._

"_W…what would that be?" She asked nervously._

_Aoko's vein popped and throbbed as he realized what Kaito was trying to do. She quickly walked over to him and grasped his ear tightly._

_Kaito yelped in pain._

"_What the hake is wrong with you Aoko?!"_

"_Stop being so perverted, you womanizer." She told him._

_Aoko dragged Kaito away from Aya._

"_Bye Aya-chan!" She yelled at her waving._

"_I'll get back to you on your debt!" Kaito yelled at her._

"_I would love that!"_

"_And go back to the hospital!"_

_Aya sighed._

"_Fine…"_

_She lazily walked back to the hospital. Aya snuck back into her window, stripped down, dressed in the gown and quickly got back in bed. She gazed at the ceiling and sighed._

"_I wonder what Kaito wanted me to do in order to repay my debt." Aya thought._

_She shrugged it off and relaxed._

_The sun slept behind the horizon indicating that the day has ended. Now it's the moon's turn to shine. _

_As Aya rested, a creak down the hall was heard._

_She slowly opened her aquamarine colored eyes._

_Another creak was heard, but closer to Aya's door._

_Aya's heart pounded as the creaking sound grew into footsteps and as they grew closer and closer to her door. Aya quickly shut eyes and pretended to sleep when she saw a dark figure at her door. Her door slowly slid open quietly. Aya heard footsteps walk closer to her bed. Her eyes were tempted to open, but she wouldn't allow it._

_Aya shot open her eyes when she felt a warm pair of lips on hers; Her focused to realize it was Kaito Kid._

_Kid slowly parted from her and smiled, gazing into her shocked eyes._

"_I heard you were attacked and nearly drowned to death at the beach today." Kid told Aya._

_She nodded, not taking her gaze off his._

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't rescue you this time."_

_Aya shook her head._

"_No! I don't expect you to save me all the time."_

"_The last thing I want is to be a burden to you and your duties."_

_Kid quickly embraced her._

_Aya gasped._

"_You would never be a burden to me." He whispered to her._

_Kid parted from Aya and gazed into her eyes._

"_Why are you here?" She asked._

"_To make sure that the woman I love the most is alright."_

_With that Kid disappeared._

_Aya laid back shocked, but only to be greeted by another visitor._

"_Kuroba-san?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Normal teenagers sleep at night. Oh wait, I forgot that you aren't normal." Aya slightly laughed._

"_I could say the same for you."_

_Aya stuck out her tongue at Kaito._

"_Actually, I came to see how my girlfriend was doing."_

"_Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend?"_

_Kaito's cheeks flushed pink._

"_Well…" He stuttered._

"_I'm just kidding. I know I am."_

"_But seriously, at night? Where all the aquatic evil of fishes come out and munch on the brains of young, handsome brown haired boys who fear them?" Aya laughed._

_Kaito smirked as he sat close to Aya on her bed._

"_Actually to receive my debt from you."_

_Aya's cheeks flushed pink again. Her heart raced and breath got short._

_She gulped._

"_T…that would be?" She asked nervously._

"_Let me show you." Kaito whispered to Aya as he leaned in for her lips._

_Aya's breath has shortened as Kaito pressed his lips on hers. Kaito gently pushed Aya backwards, so that she laid on her back against her pillow. Aya embraced Kaito's neck lightly, pulling him more into her breast. That caused Kaito to lay on top of her. Aya's and Kaito's hearts pounded faster and harder against one another._

"_What is happening right now?" Aya frantically thought._

"_You are better than Kid, Kuroba. Show Aya that Kid isn't the only one that can please her." Kaito thought._

"_Show Aya how much you love her." He thought again._

"_My heart is pounding rapidly, my breath has quickly shortened, my head feels like it's going to burst and all of my senses and body control are fading away." Aya thought frantically again._

"_My body control is gone and my breath is quickly fading." Kaito thought._

_Kuroba slowly parted from Aya's soft, thick lips._

_Both Aya and Kaito gazed into one another's eyes, panting._

"_I believe that was a good enough payment." Kaito told Aya in between breaths._

_Aya slightly nodded her head, not able to reply._

"_You should rest up and get your stamina back."_

"_I've got plenty of strength left!"_

_Kaito warmly smiled at her, but then gave her that look. Aya crossed her arms against her chest and sighed._

"_Fine…"_

_Aya lyed backwards and rested her head against her pillow._

"_Remember, you're in the hospital for attempted murder."_

"_I know. I almost drowned."_

"_That tramp wanted me dead because I foiled her plan. I oughta cut her." Aya replied._

_Kaito laughed at her statement._

"_You're so kawaii!"_

"_The doctor said you should be out of the hospital tomorrow."_

"_Finally. I don't want to waste my youth in the hospital." Aya pouted._

_Kaito laughed at her again._

lxxxi


End file.
